


情敌（97北慎北极圈胡搞慎入）

by sennli



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennli/pseuds/sennli
Relationships: Hasegawa Makoto/Kawamura Kazuma, Hasegawa Makoto/Yoshino Hokuto, Kawamura Kazuma/Yoshino Hokuto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	情敌（97北慎北极圈胡搞慎入）

来自一个嗑97又对帅哥慎无法say no的神经病患者，慎入慎入）

“傻瓜。”

看着kazuma与makoto两人勾肩搭背的从自己身边走过，hokuto微微眯一下圆溜溜的眼睛，心里暗暗的骂了kazuma一句。  
眼看着makoto稍低着脑袋，手臂温顺的轻倚在kazuma的肩上，嘴角带着招人疼的孩子气笑容...

“笨蛋。”  
hokuto忍不住又在心里暗骂了一句。

一天的集体工作结束，16个人倒也称得上是浩浩荡荡的队伍松散的横在公司门口，天空边缘染上点墨色，已然黯淡了不少。  
疲惫的缘故，没有摄影机对着打的地方，大家都好似愈加陷入沉默。此时此刻，日落西山，偏僻却方正的公司写字楼门口，这样的队伍在夕阳的阴影下弥散出几分危险的气息。

随着时间推移，16个人三三两两的逐渐离去。沉静笼罩的环境，如果仔细听，还是听得到对话的。

“走了吗？好，回家晚点一起上号打游戏哦。嗯，拜拜~。”

Hokuto听到的便是这样纯净温暖的声音，侧身看过去，不知不觉间，公司门口只剩下他和刚刚说话的人，总与kazuma形影不离的弟弟makoto。

Hotoko侧望过去，正巧，makoto也正望向他。Hokuto的目光冷得像冰，或许他自己都没有意识到。

“hoku桑在等车？还是要打车？打车的话这里...”

“差不多得了。”hokuto打断makoto关心的询问，“我可不是他。”说罢目光移向正前方，毫不理会makoto，仿佛身边根本没有过这个人一般。

Makoto很短暂的回味了一下这话中的言外之意，脸上的笑容僵硬了那么一秒，就那么一秒。Makoto向hokuto身边走去，停在仅半步之隔的位置。“hoku桑心情不好吗，明明今天工作很顺利啊~。”

“是顺利的很。”hokuto依旧没有看他，自顾自道“在摄影机前看的表演太多，下班的时候要是继续浪费感情，可没有人付我加班费。”

这下makoto不笑了，或者说，是不再露出那熟悉的乖巧笑意了。微仰起脖颈，伸出手指在柔顺的碎发中拨捋了几下后慢慢将手插回到口袋里，脸上的五官失去笑意后稍沉下来，仅是勾起嘴角，makoto已然全没了羞涩温顺的小男孩模样，模特般的脸上染上点邪气和轻浮，压迫感也随之而来。

“hoku桑又是多坦诚的人呢？有合适的时机的话，考虑揭穿我一下？”

Hokuto闻言略侧过头，一对大眼睛斜视着投出目光，hokuto内心平静的很，只是突然有点想笑，他也确实那么做了。

就是这种感觉。  
Makoto皱皱眉头，就是这样，时不时在自己对角线或是什么方位投过来的hokuto的目光，一股源于“我早就看透你的表演”的嘲讽，时不时会冒出来挫伤makoto内心颇为骄傲的几乎瞒过所有人的演技。

天已经全黑了，黑墨墨的颜色包围着伫立的两人，时不时一阵小风吹过疲倦的肉体，更加重了精神上的疲惫。不远处一辆黑色的小车慢悠平稳的停在两人面前，是时候结束这些思绪了。

“上车吧，今天这里打车估计要再挨两个小时。”没有亲热的劝说，makoto平静的陈述着。  
“走吧，或许去我家坐坐？说不定会有什么新的发现。”说罢，makoto先行上了车。hokuto看着那比自己略宽阔一点的身形，没做过多的犹豫，紧跟着上了车，脸上带着醉人的笑意。

狡猾的人互相坦诚相见是一个极其有趣的过程，Hokuto再清楚不过。

“喝咖啡吗？“makoto冲坐在桌边一角的hokuto扬了扬杯子，hokuto了然他在调侃自己，脸上的笑意要溢出似的点头道“好哇。”

终于Makoto与hokuto同坐在桌旁，拿的是细高脚玻璃杯和一整瓶威士忌，分别给两只杯子填的近满。

“干杯。”

酒精入腹，连空气都平白热活了几分。Makoto把脸靠得离hokuto很近，鼻尖几乎要贴上hokuto的脸颊，相同的酒气自makoto身上传递来。“既然hoku桑看到我了，那公平一点，也该让我看看hoku桑‘另一面’的样子吧？”

Hokuto笑得很甜，眼睛亮晶晶的闪烁，额头轻蹭蹭makoto的发际线。看那张轮廓鲜明的俊美的脸庞渗透出欲望，不同于平日的温柔，makoto暴露出的毒蛇般的欲望，着实取悦了hokuto的神经。

“你想看什么？”hokuto一手捧在makoto的耳侧，不似makoto，hokuto的手指细长小巧，指尖圆润，比女孩子的手都要精致几分。配上一张的小脸，润亮得出水的眸子，一切都正向makoto释放出邀请。

Makoto不再犹豫，对着眼下那张微微发红的嘴巴吻了下去。

别再演戏了，hoku桑，你也要露出些破绽给我瞧瞧，总是看我一个人的笑话，怕是不公平的。

嘴巴分开的间隙，hokuto微微喘息着，牙齿轻轻咬合唇瓣，冲着makoto撒娇般的眨巴着眼睛。

“如果他看到hoku桑这样子，估计就顾不上心疼我了。”makouto埋下头去，从hokuto的脖颈处开始细吻。“hoku桑要比我惹人心疼得多了。”

“嗡~嗡~”makoto放在桌子上的手机亮起屏幕震动着，显示是kazuma的来电。

桌边两人的动作并没有停下，反而暧昧的气息越发氤氲升温。

Hokuto索性将双臂环绕在makoto脖子上，两人沉浸在某种奇特的污秽感里。

不是什么弟弟，也不是什么相方。

本质上像两条毒蛇一样缠绕的两人。makoto的冷淡轻浮，hokuto的诱惑勾人，彼此正沉迷于欣赏对方不为人知的另一面的探索活动中。


End file.
